Is She The One? Kukai
by KukaixAmufan
Summary: Kukai and Amu have been best friends for almost a year.But does a certain brown haired boy want to be more than friends?Plz R
1. Falling into his arms

Is she the one? Kukai's POV

That girl always made me want to confess all my secrets to her. Who am I talking,well,lemme start from the beginning. Hi!The names Kukai Souma,6th grader at Seiyo Elementary. I have spiky hair(or messy if you want to call it that)and emerld eyes. I'm also athletic,have alot of girls who love me(but I'm not arrogant about it)and have a chara. What's a chara you might ask? Well a chara is like a would self of you that comes from a hearts egg. My chara's name is Daichi. He is my would be athletic self who has green hair,wears a tennis outfit and a sweatband with a star clip on it. Now back to what I was saying. The girl I'm talking about is my best friend. Hinamori Amu. Just saying her name makes me think about her. It makes me blush. "-kai! Kukai! Are you okay? Your burning up!" said my P.E. teacher. "Yea I'm all right don't worry." I said with my signature grin and thumbs-up pose. "So cute! We love you Kukai Souma!" said some really annoying fangirls that looked like they were in 5th grade.

That's my best friend/secret love intrest's grade. 5th grader at Seiyo Elementary. I really hate those stupid bitches but I don't wanna show my anger. It's not that I don't want to send those sluts to anohter planet, it's just if I did I don't think Hinamori would know I only would do that cause she's my only angel in my eyes. Up next was free period for me and since 5th grade has lunch the same time 6th grade has free period, I usaully and visit my Guardian friends. Now the Guardians are a group of students at Seiyo Elementary who are like a minature goverment that protect kids and our rights of freedom you know the works. Not all of the Guardians are in 5th or 6th grade. Some are in 4th grade like my cousin Yaya who is very hyper and can act a little babyish."Hey you guys what's up?"I asked. "Oh nothing much." said Tadese Hotori. He's my other best friend who likes Hinamori also. "Hi there Souma."said Rima quietly. She may seem like she's snobby but she actually likes to make people laugh. "Hi are you doing here."said that pink haired girl with a warm smile. That is Hinamori. "What now I can't visit my friends?"I said while putting an arm around Hinamori. It made her blush. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you guys something, my mom is out of town for two weeks with my older brother for some medal in Osaka. She said I could have some friends stay over for two weeks. Do you guys wanna come. "Sure I'll."Hinamori said witha grin. "I'm not able to go because my parents and me are going to Osaka also to see a comedian convention."replied Rima. "Me neither Souma I have to stay home and keep an eye on my grandmother cause she's ill." said Tadese. "Amd Yaya can't come cause she's grounded. Oh well I guess it's just you and me then Hinamori." I said which made Hinamori blush and then fainted in my arms.


	2. An intamite stormy night

"Hinamori!Hinamori wake up!"I said to a fainted Hinamori in the infermary. "Sir please don't shout they're other people here."said the nurse. "Oh I'm sorry."I said and with that, Hinamori opened her beautiful golden orbs. "Where am I?"she said before putting her gaze to me with a surprised and blushing face. "Kukai?!What are you doing here?"she asked. "Well you fainted in my arms and I had to carry you man you're heavy for a girl you know?"I said , this only made her hit me on the head and being called an idiot. "Ow, I was only joking."I said with a playful pout that made Hinamori blush until she was the color of blood. "Oh,that reminds me!Are you still coming to my house because tonights the night my mom and bro leave."I said nonchalantly as if nothing happened. "I guess but don't become a pervert just cause a girl is coming over." "Oh darn!"I said plafully. "Fine I promise but come at 's when they leave."I said. "Gotcha." she said back.

By the time I had walked Hinamori back to her class, school had arlready end. Now it was time to get home and get ready for her. A few hours later, Hinamori came to my house soaking wet cause it had started to rain. "Hey Hina-what happened to you? You'd better get inside and change before you catch a cold. So she got inside my house, changed into different clothes, and said good-bye to my mom and brother. "So what do you wanna do now."I asked. "I dunno I movie I guess." she suggested. "Okay sure I'll make some popcorn!"I movie we where watching was the first Inyuasya movie. By the time it was done, it was already 12 in the morning. "We better get to sleeping tomorrow's a school . The guest is next to mind."I explained. So we both got ready for bed. Out of nowhere the rain become a storm and the power went out. I heard my bedroom door creak open and next to it was Hinamori. "Hinamori is that you?" I asked sleepliy. "Yea it's me I was wondering if I could sleep with you?"she asked kinda sheepisly. "Um sure I guess hop in."I said patting an empty part of my bed. "Thanks Kukai you're a great friend." she said while getting into bed. Her pale skin brushed against my tanned arm.

The next I remember is waking up with someone wrapped around my arms. It was Amu! I started to blush a crimson red. I decided to just pretend to sleep that way she wouldn't kill me. By the time I did 'sleep', I heard her scream as she saw the position we were in. "WHAT HAPPENNED?OH I HOPE WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD HAUNT OUR LIVES!KUKAI WAKE UP!" she said while shaking my chest. "Huh?Oh good morning Hinamori."I said drowsily. "Uh Kukai?" Amu asked shaking in my arms. "Yes Hinamori?" I aksed as if I didn't know what was going on. "Um Kukai did we do anything last night." a blushing pink haired girl said while fidgeting with the bed sheet. "Nope!All I know is that you asked to sleep with, and then I woke up from your screams at ...6 in the morning." I replied as I got out of bed. "Whew thank goodness cause if anything would have happen my parents would have disowned me and my dad would probably kill you." she said while getting out of bed. "Since we're already awake,we might as well get ready for school." I said. "Okay do you want to use the bathroom first?" Amu asked. "Nah, you use it I'll go make something for us to eat." "Okay."she replied. 


End file.
